<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Look, but You Can't Touch Prank on Boyfriend! (Goes right...?) by MeltedIceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048904">You Can Look, but You Can't Touch Prank on Boyfriend! (Goes right...?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel'>MeltedIceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaemin's Prank Time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin is a YouTuber, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Renjun edits everything out but the writer keeps everything in, Someone points it out, YouTube, Youtube AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up with you?” Jaemin asked, leaning himself back far enough his own shirt rode up. </p><p>“Just not used to spring air, I guess,” Renjun shrugged, tugging at his skinny jeans. “They’re so tight, Nana.” Jaemin smiled and shot up, grabbing Renjun by the crotch to pull him forward. </p><p>Or; Renjun thinks Jaemin can't resist him, and he's right. But Renjun also can't resist Jaemin. World Record for the shortest prank on YouTube?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaemin's Prank Time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Look, but You Can't Touch Prank on Boyfriend! (Goes right...?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ran away from me. I can see the original plan somewhere in the distance. It's waving. Mockingly.</p><p>Edit: The amount of views this has gotten since I posted it is overwhelming, lol. I take it we enjoy the "sexy" pranks more than the bloody pranks? xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My turn,” Renjun chuckled wickedly into the camera. “I was scouring the internet for the past week to find a prank suitable enough. I found two, and this is the first. The ‘You Can Look, but You Can’t Touch’ prank. Challenge. Thing.” Renjun trailed off, looking up.</p><p>The shot zoomed in on his face, “I’m not sure how this is going to go. Jaemin’s a bit of a ****.” Renjun’s words were censored with a text caption reading, <em> ‘my boyfriend is so nice to me’ </em>from Jaemin. </p><p>“Anyway, I’m going to wear his shirt and really tight skinny jeans. A lot of people don’t wear shirts for this challenge, but if I tell Jaemin he can’t be shirtless, I can’t either,” Renjun shrugged, looking back at the clock in their kitchen. “He should be here soon. Let’s get this set up.”</p><p>The video cuts to Jaemin sitting on the couch, body bent over a stack of papers. He groaned loudly, plopping his head down. “Junnie, I’m ready to drop out!” Jaemin called.</p><p>“That’s nice, honey,” Renjun called back, oh so lovingly. Jaemin pouted and lifted his head back up, a page of homework sticking to his forehead. “That’s attractive,” Renjun chuckled, coming into frame. Jaemin stuck his tongue out and went back to work. </p><p>“Is it hot in here to you?” Renjun asked, pouting his bottom lip out as he fanned his face. Jaemin looked up worriedly and shook his head. </p><p>“I’ve been a bit chilly, actually. Take that sweatshirt off, babe,” Jaemin said, getting up to help Renjun remove the article of clothing. </p><p>“I can do it,” Renjun rolled his eyes, making sure to remove it in a way his shirt caught, exposing his tiny waist. Jaemin’s eyes were stuck between the sliver of skin left showing and the shirt Renjun wore, oversized and so clearly Jaemin’s own. </p><p>“That looks cute on you,” Jaemin smiled, reaching out to touch. Renjun backed up and shook his head, bowing his head down and looking up through his lashes as he pulled the shirt down himself. “Oh, we’re in this mood today?” Jaemin chuckled, plopping himself back on the couch. </p><p>“What mood?” Renjun asked, trying to seem nonchalant. He leaned over to pick up one of the papers that had fallen off the table, making sure he stayed long enough Jaemin got a nice view. Once everything was back in its place, Renjun moved to settle himself down on the couch, legs tucked up under his chin.</p><p>Jaemin had yet to take his eyes off Renjun. With a bit more energy, Renjun rubbed at his chest, whining in the back of his throat. “Are you sure it isn’t hot?” Renjun said, pouting cutely up at his boyfriend. It didn’t take anything more for Jaemin to scoot over and begin to run his hands up and down Renjun’s chest. </p><p>“Quit, I said it’s hot!” Renjun said, lifting himself up and off the couch again. Jaemin chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Jaemin asked, leaning himself back far enough his own shirt rode up. </p><p>“Just not used to spring air, I guess,” Renjun shrugged, tugging at his skinny jeans. “They’re so tight, Nana.” Jaemin smiled and shot up, grabbing Renjun by the crotch to pull him forward. </p><p>The undignified squeal he let out was left in the video, no matter how much he begged for it to be edited out. </p><p>“I can help you,” Jaemin said, trying to pull Renjun down on his lap. </p><p>“No, no touching,” Renjun said, trying to avoid using the title of the prank. Jaemin was also known to scour the internet for new ideas.</p><p>“None?” Jaemin asked, tongue poking out and wetting his lips. Renjun shook his head, arching his back as he lifted himself entirely off Jaemin’s lap. “What if I touch myself, instead?”</p><p>And that is precisely how Renjun thought it was going to go. </p><p>The video cropped up to show nothing more than the upper parts of Jaemin’s body. Renjun desperately wanted to look back at the camera, his body on fire, but he kept his eyes trained on Jaemin’s own. </p><p>How does every prank somehow get turned back on him? </p><p>“Come here, baby,” Jaemin said, biting his lip sensually. His unoccupied hand reached out for Renjun’s, but he stood firm and didn’t take it. </p><p>“No touching,” Renjun said, leaning his face into Jaemin’s. Both of them stared long and deep before Jaemin tried to jump forward and kiss Renjun’s lips. “Nope,” Renjun said, sitting on Jaemin’s leg. None of the rules said he couldn’t touch Jaemin, after all. </p><p>“Since when do we like this game?” Jaemin chuckled. “Usually you’re so desperate for me,” </p><p>Renjun wanted to scream. He decided to turn the audio off for the next part, putting in a text caption,<em> ‘Uh, this got a bit too M for YouTube. Sorry.’ </em></p><p>“Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” Jaemin asked, grabbing Renjun’s hand and pulling it off-screen. Renjun could feel his resolve breaking quickly. What a short, useless video it had already turned out to be. </p><p>Jaemin leaned in to try and kiss Renjun again. Finally, Renjun relented, melting into the kiss and sliding fully into Jaemin’s lap. They broke apart when Jaemin chuckled, tongue between his teeth. </p><p>“What?” Renjun asked, grinding down obviously into Jaemin’s lap. </p><p>“Are you doing that no touching prank?” Jaemin asked, this phrase also put in as a subtitle, doing something off-screen that made Renjun suck in a breath, back arching. </p><p>“Not anymore,” Renjun groaned, defeated. Jaemin chuckled and looked around, unable to find the camera. “Windowsill, you bat,” Renjun said. </p><p>“My baby, such a slut for me,” Jaemin whispered, pulling Renjun back in for another kiss. Renjun slapped Jaemin in the chest, deadpan look and all as he pulled back. </p><p>Finally, the audio came back on. </p><p>“So does this mean I win since you gave in?” Jaemin asked, pulling his shirt back down properly. Renjun lifted himself off Jaemin’s lap and grabbed the camera. </p><p>“No,” Was all the response Renjun gave.</p><p>“Okay, princess,” Jaemin chuckled. </p><p>“Well, hope you enjoyed that fail,” Renjun chuckled, rolling his eyes. Jaemin chuckled menacingly in the background. </p><p>“Plus one for Team Jaemin,” Jaemin said, and Renjun pulled his fist up as if he genuinely wanted to hit Jaemin in the face.</p><p>And he kinda did.</p><p>“Whatever. Subscribe to him because it’s his channel. Leave comments or whatever. See you next time, bye,” Renjun said, laughing at Jaemin’s startled face in the background. </p><p>“That is not my outro,” Jaemin said.</p><p>“It’s not your video, either.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Random channel: </em> </b>where do i petition for the full, unedited version of this prank and everything that came after +1,435 likes</p><p><em> Reply from </em> <b> <em>NanaMin: </em> </b>onlyfans. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ +35,204 likes</p><p><em> Reply from </em> <b> <em>random channel: </em> </b>ONLYFANS?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Mark’s Boba Tea:</em></b> uhem. Wow. +38 likes</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Re Mars: </em> </b>well we know who tops now +123 likes</p><p><em> Reply from </em> <b> <em>Sungmi Lee: </em> </b>it was a question? +25 likes</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>S y l i s: </em> </b>this makes me uncomfortable +291 likes</p><p><em> Reply from </em> <b> <em>NanaMin: </em> </b>same. +23,646 likes</p><p><em> Reply from </em> <b> <em>Carl_04: </em> </b>renjun wrote this. +314 likes</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Rachel Hyun:</em></b> i appreciate that all renjun has to do is rub his chest and jaemin’s on him like a magnet +154 likes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)</p><p>So, someone asked me if Jaemin and Renjun could have an onlyfans. I kinda made it a character trait of Renjun's that he doesn't like Jaemin's body being shown on camera, so I'm not sure how that would work. If you guys want that and don't care that I mentioned Renjun's aversion to showing off on camera, then well, we'll see!</p><p>Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>